But You
by mimikko
Summary: this is my first oneshot of course kags and inu and its about them getting together .is inspired by what my boyfriend said to me fullsum inside


**But you **

Hey this is my first one-shot I hope you like and of course it is inuyasha and kagome paring DISCLAMER: don't own don't sue.

Also I have a few stories that are my favorite these stories I HIGHLY recommend them

A slave to no one by Cindy girl -- my favorite story 

Five different smiles- awesome 

Miko & hanyou part one and two- greeeat like frosted flakes 

Kyo- b-e-a-u-t-I-f-u-l! 

Kagome woke up in the middle of the night hearing voice's "inuyasha?" she whispered when she didn't get answer she realized that one of the voice's was Inuyasha's voice. So she got up and followed the voices. She found inuyasha and Kikyou together again but she couldn't hear the conversation and quite frankly she was relived as she ran with tears falling from her eyes and soon she was a the well . She smiled sadly as she reached up and took the necklace that held the jewel that she had almost died for over and over for. '_no for it but for him'. Him._ the hanyou that saved her… annoyed her …made her cry day after day insulted her….made her feel weak and unwanted…the hanyou she _loved_. She let the finished jewel drop to the ground with the last tear she would ever let drop , for the hanyou who she gave up two years of her life for not to mention

"I'm sorry inuyasha..I guess I-I am weak because I cant keep my… promise to st-stay by your side….because its killing …me" she said to the stars throught tears and hiccups. She knew that she couldn't …wouldn't stop crying for the hanyou till….she said good bye ….but could she ..? '_yes_' she thought to herself as she took of her bag that she grabbed before she went searching for the voices…. And took out four packets of ramen and ripped a piece of paper out of her note book and wrote

_Dear inuyasha.._

_I know that you think I weak and stupid…but I did love you with all my heart ..and I wish for you happiness with what ever you decide to do with the jewel and …..I'm sorry that I didn't keep the promise I made to you but…it was killing me…you yelled at me when I cared for you and you embraced her as she pushed you away and hated you cause you were hanyou….were I loved you as hanyou and you hated me for it. Well this is good bye you don't have to worry about clumsy wench getting in you way. _

_Love _

_Kagome. _

As she finished the note she laid it with the ramen and hopped into the well to never return.

Inuyasha arrived a few seconds just in time to see kagome '_danm I can still smell her tears' _he thought angrily. Angry at what? He didn't know himself for making her cry or her leaving the jewel and ramen and a note… wait a note …the jewel…but dosnt that mean she cant get back? Inuyasha grabbed the note and read it in awe…. How could he be so stupid! Did he really make her feel that way so worthless and depressed?.

Foot steps knocked him out of his thoughts . He looked to find Kikyou standing there… and all he could think about is how he missed kagome's smile

"inuyasha so my copy has finally figured she dose not belong here.. So now you have the jewel now you can wish me re-born and we can live together like we always wanted " she said in a rather emotionless voice…

Kagome's voice rang in Inuyasha's head . He looked at her and smiled "your right I can finally be the with the woman I love " he said as he wished upon the jewel . As it glowed pink the evapored …. In

…..a pink light….. He smiled at Kikyou……

……then jumped into the well ..

He was welcomed by the blue light that let him past through time. As he jumped out of the well he noticed kagome's window for once wasn't a jarred so he could climb threw …she always left it open when ..she was in ….there then he smelt around then notice her scent showed she was at the sacred tree with her mom so he decied to run and hide in the branches of the tree

_**With kagome and her mom**_

Kagome was touching the trunk with her head down and her eyes close.

Her mother walked up to her

"oh dear are you finally home ? ..did inuyasha make his wish ?"

"no he didn't but I am home for good cause my heart couldn't break anymore.." kagome whispered to mother afraid to talk normal afraid that if she raised her voice the peace that she built around herself would shatter and break.

"oh honey I'm sorry …but what are you doing at the tree ?" her mother asked in a sadden whisper .

Kagome turned to mother her bright blue eyes shining with un shed tears and a sad smile. "it's the only way I'm connected by him …but your right I wont sit here and-" she was cut of as inuyasha came crashing down to the ground . Kagome gasped "inu-inuyasha ?" she asked still shocked the well was sealed…. Kagome's mom took as her queue to leave with a knowing smile .

As she left the spell wore off. And for once she didn't rush over to see if he was okay. She stood there and caught his gaze and inuyasha notice for the first time how much she had matured, over the years . She slowly walked over to him and knelt down "are you okay" she asked in a light whisper . He nodded , she smiled and stood to go and sit on the bench next to the tree . Inuyasha silently sat next to her . "how did you get here" she asked in a steady tone. Inuyasha got fed up with it and grabbed her and placed her in his lap "how could you leave " he whispered . Kagome still looked calm but he could smell her sadness and hear her fast speeding heart . "I left you what you always wanted ramen, Kikyou the jewel everything -" she started only to be interrupted by inuyasha .

"……………but you" he said back a kissed for all she was worth

As they pulled away inuyasha gave her a rare smile "you gave my my food and my wish but you left with my soul and I would trade anything but…. You" he said as he captured her lips again


End file.
